i don't want a lot for christmas
by cyclothimic
Summary: "I feel like I've been telling you this whole night to forget that I'm a Luthor." / "I feel like it's impossible to do that since you're literally the youngest woman to ever lead a multinational corporation. It's not a bad thing, you know." l or Kara and Lexa do a home exchange, and get surprised in the most unexpected but pleasant way possible.


**yes, i know that i have a habit of publishing festive fics. be quiet and just indulge my late supercorp/clexa obsession with this late christmas fic. **

**now, read, ponder, and enjoy!**

* * *

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know._

_Make my wish come true;_

_All I want for Christmas is you._

_-Mariah Carey, All I Want for Christmas is You_

* * *

Home exchange was a weird concept. The idea of just exchanging homes with a total stranger and trusting said total stranger with your own home for a period of time was just bizarre. But Kara really wasn't one to judge, given that she had, apparently, become one of those home exchangers, currently in a posh condo unit that she never thought she would own in a city that she only ever visited once or twice a year.

Kara normally wasn't one to just jet off to a different city on the eve of Christmas, when she was supposed to drive down to Midvale with Alex and watch as Alex fumbled around with introducing Sam to Eliza while adding on to the fact that Sam had a daughter of her own. Honestly, Kara had really gotten quite excited for the trip just to see that disaster unfold.

And then she had to catch Mike basically sacking it up with James' assistant in the CatCo broom closet when he was supposed to visit _her _on her lunch break. It wasn't like they had been dating long, or she hadn't already been thinking about breaking things off with him after about three months of dating. But there was just something about having caught him in the act after hearing all those things about him that had become the last straw.

Plus, it certainly didn't help that the year had been…rough, for the lack of a better word. Cat had decided to take a sabbatical that seemed endless and pretty much thrown Kara into a den of wolves with an Editor-from-Hell. Clarke, her best friend, had gotten into a car accident, and it was pretty bad, considering the two months of physical therapy for a full recovery. Her sister had found a girlfriend who had moved from Metropolis to lead the new L-Corp branch in National City and achieved attending status at National City General Hospital, which meant their sister time had significantly decreased. Catching Mike in the middle of his indiscretion was just icing on the cake.

And everything had become such a mess that, well, Kara became desperate enough to _exchange homes _with a certain Lexa Woods in Metropolis, abandoning Hanukkah plans and situating herself in a city that she was entirely unfamiliar with within a condo unit that seemed too posh for Kara to ever get comfortable in.

But it didn't hurt that the bed seemed to be made with clouds.

Kara allowed herself a couple of hours to just nap and calm her temper and panic from _having actually done this_. She woke up just as the sun was setting and finally deigned to explore the condo unit, spiraling into more moments of self-deprecation as she kept catching on to the minimalist design and the items that seemed capable of eating into her monthly salary quite easily. There was the widescreen TV, the big black couch and armchair with the black cushions, and the integrated sound system. Not to mention the minibar stocked with hard liquor that Alex had always dreamt after and the smart kitchen.

Well, at least Kara could pretend to live on the high-end class spectrum for three days before going back to her considerably lowly life. She didn't hesitate to pop a bottle of red from the minibar and pour herself a full glass as she forced herself to prepare for the dinner that she had prematurely agreed to with Lois and Clark. Kara made herself go through all the motions – drinking, showering, drinking, picking the clothes, and finishing the glass – so she didn't have to worry about her home and think about the _audacity _of Mike Matthews as a person.

At seven on the dot, she was standing outside her cousin's apartment and rapping her fist on the door, fully expecting either him or her cousin sister-in-law to open the door. Only for the door to swing open and for her to be confronted with a face that was unequitable with every word found in the dictionary. Beautiful couldn't even cut it, as she looked into green eyes and black hair and body encompassed in the most flattering combination of shirt and jeans that she had ever seen in her life.

Well, they did say never set your expectations too low.

* * *

National City was…underwhelming. Less noisy, less crowded, less skyscrapers, less anything. For someone who came from the hustle and bustle of Metropolis, almost comparable to New York City, Lexa certainly wasn't used to it, but she couldn't exactly hate it. After all, she did leave Metropolis for something different than Metropolis, and National City was definitely different.

The loft was modest. It screamed home, more of a home than the place she called her own back in Metropolis. Photo frames were scattered on shelves, coffee tables, desks, even in the kitchen. The living room strewn with color – cushions, throw blankets, a half-finished painting on an easel standing by the window that led to the fire escape. The bedroom was lacking compared to her own, but it was comfy in its own sense. Lexa couldn't remember the last time she felt so homely.

Everything was so different. But nothing could be more different than the blue-eyed blonde who had decided to just barge in with mission lighting her eyes. And Lexa could only freeze where she was, just as the blonde did, when they saw each other.

The stranger was…_fiery_, her features set in a way that told Lexa that this woman was not one to trifle with. She knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it. Not only that, eyes and nose and lips should never be arranged as unfairly as the woman before her, enough to steal breaths away and convince several people to just kneel at her feet if she wanted them to. And she wasn't Lexa's type, to be very honest, except Lexa just couldn't look away.

Luckily for the both of them, the blonde found her words first, and she clapped her hand to her face. "Oh crap, sorry. I forgot about the whole thing," she started saying, waving her hand in the air aimlessly. Then she thrust the same hand in Lexa's direction, a charming smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Clarke, Kara's best friend. Kara, like the person who owns this place. I'm her best friend. I have ID if you need –"

"I know who Kara is," Lexa finally said, taken aback by the verbal onslaught. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde, finding her footing and allowing the very thing that made her a successful lawyer come to life. "I believe you. I've seen pictures of you around the loft. I presume the one with the glasses is Kara?"

Clarke nodded with a chuckle. "Wow, this is so wild. The fact that you just exchanged homes with someone whose face you don't even know."

Lexa hummed, crossing her arms and taking a step back. Best to keep a distance lest she made a mistake. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Clarke tilted her head, curious, and _really_, Lexa should _not _find that adorable. "What are you doing here?"

"_Oh_, right. I told Kara that I'm gonna burn her couch for her."

The brunette frowned, eyes widening a little. She cast her gaze on said couch, the very colorful couch with the cushions and the throw blankets. "What?" she almost squeaked.

"It's a long story. Hey, you wanna help?"

"_What_?"

"It'll probably help you with your…desperate measures," Clarke carefully said with a nonchalant shrug. "Burning things can be quite cathartic, you know."

"It's illegal to burn things in public places."

"I'm burning it on the roof."

"How are you supposed to do that?" Clarke was like…one-third of the couch. There was no way it was achievable.

"Oh, good old Howard out there was going to help me." Howard, the security guard of the building, who was apparently standing outside waiting to burn couches. What the fuck. "I told you, it's a long story." Clarke shrugged again and opened the door to gesture Howard inside. "We'll be out of your hair in a minute. If you feel like letting some of that frustration go, you can join us on the roof. Hope you enjoy your stay here!"

And then they just started disposing the couch of the cushions and throw blankets, leaving it bare. They started carrying the couch out of the living room into the hallway, careful to not destroy anything else in their way. And just as fast as Clarke had barged in, they were gone as the door slowly dipped to a shut behind them.

Lexa huffed and blinked, throwing her eyes around to see if Kara had decided to prank her before she left – maybe a couple of wireless cameras so she could watch in the comfort of Lexa's condo. She huffed and turned back to door, not even resistant to the smile that eventually tugged on her lips.

* * *

_Lexa [9:15p.m.]: Your friend, Clarke, just came in earlier this afternoon to burn your couch with your security guard, Howard_.

Kara and Lexa had decided to exchange numbers along with their homes instead of using the in-app message facility that came with the home exchange website, in case of emergency. She gaped at the text, stopping in her tracks outside of a convenience store four blocks away from the building that was supposed to house Lena's place.

She looked up at Lena, whom she had just met at Lois and Clark's apartment and was looking back at her with curiosity and little bit of concern. She blinked a few times and just gestured shakily at her phone.

"My best friend just burned down my couch."

Lena blinked in return. "I'm sorry, did you say your friend just burned down your couch?"

"Yeah, I'm –" She gulped and smiled apologetically at the woman. "I'm sorry. I have to…kill my best friend through the phone."

When the CEO smiled, Kara almost wanted to give up on her mission and keep walking. Talk more to elicit more of that smile until she dropped the woman off outside the building.

When Kara had decided to come to Metropolis, her plans were to eat, meet two of her favorite people on earth, and beat herself down for being so stupid as to stay in a relationship with Mike for as long as she had. She had definitely not counted on meeting one of the most powerful women on earth, not one whose career she had been following since LuthorCorp announced that Lena would be spearheading the company in the event of Lex Luthor's sudden decision to step down for personal reasons.

The sudden announcement had brought along with it a myriad of speculation and scandals. Lex had a secret kid. Lex was gay. Lex had a terminal illness. Lex had broken the law and was secretly being escorted to supermax. Kara, as a journalist, did not participate in those baseless rumors, but Kara, as the cousin of Lex's best friend, did not participate in those baseless rumors because she knew, for a fact, that Lex had only stepped down because he had grown tired.

Except, in knowing that Clark and Lex were best friends, she didn't actually think about the possibility that Clark would know Lex's sister as well, which had been proven true tonight. She didn't even consider the possibility of meeting Lena in real life until she actually did. What was even more unfair was that despite her status and wealth and intellect, Lena Luthor was the _most _down-to-earth person that Kara had ever encountered in her life, completely unaware to the effect she had on people and the good she had done in the short time she had taken the lead of the family company.

And Kara, well, Kara was absolutely not strong enough for the magnetism that ensconced every atom that made up Lena Luthor. They got along _so _well in just two hours, and now, Kara had offered to escort her home in a city that she knew pretty much nothing about.

_Clarke [9:17p.m.]: {image attached} the couch of evil has been defeated_

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to find the words to express the coil of confusion burning up inside her. Yes, she hated that couch, only because Mike had declared his love for her _so eagerly_ on that very couch three months ago. But that was also the first couch she had ever bought for herself.

_Clarke [9:17p.m.]: you can find better couches than this at an end-of-the-year yard sale or something. don't worry. you'll have a new couch when you get home_

"You know what," Kara sighed and pocketed her phone. What was done was done, and she didn't want to think about National City now since she was walking beside a woman she had harbored a crush on since the moment she saw her on TV, so intangible and untouchable. "Let's keep walking."

"Huh?"

"I'll kill her when I get back."

She sidled up next to Lena, resisting from getting too close unless the woman got uncomfortable. When she had gotten to the apartment earlier, Lois had deliberately pulled her aside and told her to be careful with the raven-haired woman because she wasn't used to touches unless they were from her brother, and that got Kara wondering as to why almost immediately.

"Right now," she began, flashing a bright grin at Lena, "I just wanna walk with Lena Luthor."

It was impossible to miss the blush that had risen to Lena's cheeks instantly, nearly matching with her bright red lipstick. But the CEO quickly waved it off with a click of her tongue and an impatient, "I feel like I've been telling you this whole night to forget that I'm a Luthor."

"I feel like it's impossible to do that since you're literally the youngest woman to ever lead a multinational corporation," Kara remarked unapologetically, hands clasped tightly behind her back as they turned the block. "It's not a bad thing, you know."

"It's not?"

"You're beautiful. You're young. You're smart. You're successful. You give pride to the Luthor name."

For a long moment, there was only silence between them, with Lena staring into nothing as they strolled down the streets. When they turned a third corner, Kara began to wonder if she said anything wrong and whether Lena knew where they were going given that she looked kind of lost at the moment. Then again, Kara wouldn't mind getting lost with her.

"You think I'm beautiful, huh?"

Kara came to a screeching halt, while Lena kept on strolling. Then she turned around and shot the blonde a well-meaning smirk with an indecipherable wink.

"Out of all that I said, you decided to – wait, Lena!"

Two hours until midnight. Snow had temporarily stopped to allow for pedestrians to go home to their families to be in time for Christmas. And in the middle of urban Metropolis, there was a blonde reporter trying to catch up with a CEO she had gotten too caught up with in a mere dinner, while the CEO's melodic laugh echoed up, up, and away.

* * *

If there was anything National City was known for, it was the parks. The numerous parks that seemed to sprawl around everywhere with the kind of space that Lexa could only imagine had the architectures scratching their heads and maybe even give up their careers. And she was here for a three-day break, away from the work and the incessant rants of her mentor and the board members being all up in her ass for doing her job _right_, so she might as well go and see what all the fuss was about.

Google Maps was booted up on her phone and ready to bring her around the city, take in all the green she could. Her trustworthy backpack was packed up with a water bottle, her wallet, a portable charger fully charged, two packs of tissue paper, and an extra jacket. She was ready to go and enjoy a snowless winter in a Californian city. Thankfully enough, National City was considerably warmer than Metropolis, even in the winter. She was thankful for that.

"First stop: Silverwood Gardens," she told herself as she went down to the parking lot for her rental car.

Lexa was highly against public transport. She had pretty much lived in public transport in her early life, having been brought up in crowded and occasionally abusive foster homes and barely able to afford three meals a day despite the full ride scholarship she got into Metropolis University.

Once she finally got a job at a firm, she began to actively save, which meant homecooked meals and more public transport. Now that she could afford some luxury of her own, like a car and an actual place, she wasn't going to resort to more crowded uncomfortable spaces unless she absolutely had to.

The whole day, she traveled throughout the parks and gardens, relishing in the smell of wilted plants and some barely flourishing flowers. It was just nature, and Lexa had always loved being out in the wild, held back only by her job. She actually managed to cross off one-third off the list when the sun began to set. Oh well, she had another day, and her stomach was starting to growl.

She entered a random restaurant near Dolwood Meadow and was ready to sit down only for someone to catch her hand. Instinctively, the inner fighter in her was ready to throw down, but she relaxed when she saw that it was Clarke.

"Fancy seeing you here."

For a few seconds, she was just gaping at the blonde. Seriously, were there cameras around her? She inhaled, ready to speak, but couldn't actually find the right words. Yeah, this was not doing very well for her reputation as a cut-throat attorney; she supposed she should count herself lucky that they were out of her turf right now.

Clarke only raised her brows cheekily and released her grip on Lexa's wrist, gesturing at the empty seat in front of her. "Wanna join me?"

The brunette considered the offer, weighing the pros and cons, then catching herself doing exactly the one thing her employer had told her not to do. She was on a holiday; holidays meant no being a lawyer. Have some fun. Get naughty. Better yet, she was advised not to go home unless she got some earth-shattering sex.

That last one was debatable, completely up to her to ignore, but she sat down anyway. There was something about Clarke that told her she'd be able to do all the things her boss had told her to without actually needing to orgasm. Still, it was important to note that Lexa _would _like to actually do that with Clarke, even though Clarke was not her type.

Lexa had a feeling that Clarke wasn't anyone's type, but also _everyone's _type.

"How's the couch?" she asked, raising a brow at the blonde.

In response, Clarke went a little quiet, and even in the dim lighting of the restaurant, the brunette could see the woman's eyes darkening a little. Interesting. "Oh, ashes and smithereens now. Howard and I popped a champagne to it. It's a shame you weren't there," Clarke then said after gaining her composure.

"What did it ever do to offend you so?" Lexa asked after ordering her own meal with a passing waiter.

"Well, it had the unfortunate luck of being the very couch where my best friend's asshole of an ex-boyfriend decided to declare his love for her and trap her in a toxic relationship for three months."

"Oh."

"It's an innocent bystander, but that doesn't take away the fact it was tainted."

"Poor couch though."

Clarke chuckled, and Lexa wasn't even trying in not letting the noise slither right down her the ends of her nerves. It did seem that the blonde had witnessed her reaction, judging by the way her eyes traveled down to her lips minutely before returning to her eyes. She hummed with a shrug and said, "My friend will thank me once she has her head out of her ass."

Thanking the waiter briefly for bringing over her whiskey, the lawyer then offered a questioning hum.

"I can't believe she just skipped town on fucking Christmas eve to do some self-discovery bullshit all the way in Metropolis. She was my only way in to Midvale without being a third wheel," Clarke complained, clicking her tongue good-naturedly.

Lexa had only been staying at Kara's place for a little less than two days, but she did remember the bits and pieces around the place that reminded her of Kara's origins. She also remembered seeing photos of a redhead with a long-legged brunette, which Lexa could only assume was the woman's sister judging by Clarke's tiny burst of dissatisfaction.

"Speaking of which, what are you doing here all alone on Christmas?"

Narrowing her eyes without losing even a bit of her good humor, Clarke replied, "I could ask you the same."

"Touché."

"Regardless," the blonde raised her glass of red wine in the air, "Merry Christmas, Lexa Woods."

She had come out here planning to get some well-deserved rest without her sister harping in her ear about heading back to Polis and her boss getting on her nerves about her accumulated off days in her three years of having never taken a break. Clarke was the last thing she had expected, but Lexa was learning that she didn't mind that little deviation too much.

"Merry Christmas, Clarke."

* * *

Christmas had been quiet. Lois and Clark had gone down to Smallville early in the morning to visit Martha. Lena had her own family dinner to attend to even bother with a cheeky blonde she barely knew. Apart from them, Kara essentially had no friends in Metropolis to celebrate Christmas, if Lena could even be considered a friend.

They probably were, given that Lena had not hesitated to place a kiss on Kara's cheek when they had reached her building the other night. Kara had been very tempted to never wash her face again when she got back to Lexa's condo and saw the lipstick starkly on her cheek in the reflection. But Eliza had taught her that cleanliness was important, with Alex tacking on that it was easier for her to get laid as well with clean cheeks.

But it was her last day of being in Metropolis before her flight back home tomorrow. When she woke up, she suddenly found herself kind of missing Lena. It was odd – they barely knew each other; the most Kara had gotten from the CEO was a subtle kiss with a subtle wink.

And yet, here Kara was, opening her eyes and having her first thought focused on the woman who definitely lived in a penthouse only fourteen blocks away – Kara knew, because she counted while on her way back to Lexa's unit the other night. She sat upright and pondered her options for awhile, almost reaching for her phone to call Alex, before she decided that she had nothing to lose in this situation – it wasn't like she was ever going to see Lena again after this, apart from television screens.

That was exactly how Kara ended up with Lena's contact number from Lois, knowing full well her cousin sister-in-law was never going to let this go for as long as they lived. But she supposed she would take the teasing and the painful reminders, since Lena had agreed to meet up with her anyway.

She wasn't afraid to admit that she had spent almost twenty minutes looking for the appropriate clothes that also wouldn't let her freeze to death, another ten trying to decided which hairstyle to go with, and then another ten just standing at the door to breathe in and out as a way to brace herself for what could be considered one of the most important meetings of her lifetime.

It was odd – she barely knew the woman.

"Hey, Kara."

Kara would have returned the greeting, except she couldn't really. Her brain had gone into a serious short-circuit at the face of the White Christmas before her. She blinked rapidly, as if blinking fast could rid of the images of herself doing…things to a certain Lena Luthor.

"Hey, you alright?" Kara blinked again to find Lena had gotten closer to her and had her hand on her bicep. "Do you have a cold?"

"Oh. Oh! No, no. I don't get sick. I haven't gotten sick in years," the blonde replied, taking a step back so the touch wouldn't literally sear into her skin. She blew a ridiculous raspberry and waved at the CEO. "Hi, sorry. I – uh – was thinking about an article idea just now. Sorry."

"No worries," Lena said with a smile. Good lord, it was a good smile. It was a great smile. It was a smile that could light up a galaxy.

"Sorry for calling you so suddenly. I hope it wasn't an intrusion."

"Oh, no, it's fine." Lena sidled over to Kara so they could walk side by side, with Kara consciously keeping a distance between them but _not too much_. God, feelings were complicated, and once again, she'd _barely _met the woman. "I needed to get out of the mansion anyway. My parents have been niggling on me about my plans for my love life since my brother's gotten a girlfriend. And a _nice _girlfriend for once, damn him."

Kara made herself shove her hands in her coat pockets while she watched Lena talk unabashedly. From what she had heard so far, either as a journalist or from her cousin who was considered a close Luthor family friend, Lena had a habit of hiding within herself, keeping everything to her own chest with a charming smile and all that, making everyone forget that she was an important person as well.

Of course, Lena wasn't exactly revealing everything to her right now, but somehow, Kara had a feeling that the woman beside her didn't too much of this. And she enjoyed it. Lois and Clark might have already known all the stuff that Lena had told her so far; she was still glad that she was honored enough to be in the CEO's company and in the presence of that smile that had never been captured on camera before.

"You sound close."

"I love them," Lena offered without a sign of shame, her previous smile tugged into one of warmth and remembrance. "I mean, it wasn't all sunshine, but they adopted me and they gave me a home. And I can't ask for more."

"I'm adopted too."

Lena turned to her as they rounded a corner and headed towards a church-like building. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I think I was a little older than you were when I got adopted, though."

Humming, Lena reached out for the huge wooden door once they had rose up the steps. "Well, I hope I can know your story someday."

The blonde stood there for a minute as Lena entered, greeted by a lovely looking nun. Someday. Not that she wanted to look too much into that, but someday meant…someday, right? Kara was snapped out of her thoughts when Lena peeked her head out to call for Kara again.

She followed along, and suddenly, there was an onslaught of children and teenagers. The pews had been rearranged into tables and benches, and there was an _array _of Christmas feast laid out all over, stretching as far back as the altar. The usual cheer of Christmas music rang throughout the decent stereo system that definitely did not belong in a church. And these children and teenagers – Kara could only assume they were orphans – seemed joyful. Worriless.

Lena nudged her shoulder and said, "I come by almost every year just to spend some time with the kids. Can't forget my roots."

This was the cruelest form of having to fall in love with someone. In as short as three days, while knowing they might never see each other again in the future. Kara only sighed to herself and allowed Lena to introduce to the children, finding herself in awe when Lena effortlessly recognize all the kids and their conditions, asking after their homework and health and more and more.

So fucking screwed.

* * *

Last day before her flight tomorrow morning, and there was no telling whether it had been a Christmas well spent – there was never any telling, because Lexa could hardly recognize Christmas celebration, given that her foster sister always decided to jet off to god-knows-where during the holidays, and her best friend slash boss was as much of a workaholic as she was. Christmas, to her, was a generic greeting to her colleagues, a snow day to spend at home on her laptop, a rare day to catch up on weird Netflix documentaries.

Christmas had never been about besmirching the bed of a woman she had only seen in photos with another woman who had burned the other woman's couch. And here she was. Here they were. Naked. Sticky. Completely satiated. To hell with Clarke not being her type – everything about the blonde was Lexa's type, she decided.

She propped on her elbow and glanced down at a snoozing Clarke Griffin, whose last name she had only learned last night while walking back to Kara's place. The blonde was inarguably beautiful, almost effervescent if not for her very human qualities that very much endeared her to Lexa very quickly and very scarily. Not just that, she was _remarkably good _in bed, knowing all of Lexa's spots despite them having never met before, let alone get naked together. It was almost unbelievable, the number of times they had gotten each other off in just mere hours.

There were still two hours to noon when the blonde eventually stepped into consciousness, her eyelashes fluttering and a husky groan leaving her throat. Lexa smiled and drew back a little to allow Clarke some space to stretch. Finally, the blonde turned back to her and pulled the sheets up to her chest, smiling sleepily at her.

"Good morning."

"Should we burn the bed too?"

Clarke raised a brow, smile widening mischievously. "Oh, now you wanna burn furniture with me?"

Lexa hummed. "It's the day after Christmas. I'm on a holiday break. I'm sleeping in a stranger's apartment. I had sex with a smashing hot blonde last night and I wanna do it again. All those things, I've never done before. I might as well add another one to the list."

"Smashing hot blonde, huh?"

"You know your own qualities."

"I have very nice boobs; I have to admit."

Lexa hummed, not even denying the statement as she not-so-subtly reached out to pull the blanket lower and lower and lower, so low that Clarke pretty much allowed it to detach from her grip and unveil her 'nice boobs'. The brunette didn't even shy away from staring at them appreciatively. She supposed there was no need to be embarrassed after the amount of attention she had showered them last night.

"Is it weird that I like that you're staring?" Clarke recalled her attention with a laugh.

The brunette shrugged. "We all have our thing."

Humming melodically, Clarke lifted herself up and leaned forward to proudly lay a kiss on Lexa's lips. And maybe it was because they had only known each other, maybe the thrill had not yet completely dissipated, but Lexa was confident that she had never been kissed like this woman was kissing her before.

"Is it weird that I'm kind of into you?" Clarke whispered again, laughing against Lexa's lips while pushing the brunette on to her back and climbing on top of her.

Lexa hummed again and reached behind Clarke's nape to pull her closer, feeling the wetness between her legs gaining rapidly at the things Clarke was doing to her.

"Is it weird that I wanna ask you to go couch shopping with me later before Kara comes back?"

That kind of did it, as the brunette pulled away from the doctor's intoxicating lips and laughed wholeheartedly, also something that she had rarely ever done before. She ignored the tender look that Clarke was sending her while still on top of her and nodded.

"Sure," she promised and pulled Clarke down again.

* * *

"Only you would go on a break in a totally strange city for three days and end up falling in love."

Kara paused her spluttering to offer the lady at the counter a sheepish smile before handing over her booking pass to check in her luggage. "I didn't fall in love!" she hissed. Alex offered an unconvincing hum. "Look, _anyone _would be a little in love with her if they'd met her!" she continued hissing, fully aware that her defense wasn't even that much of a defense, then proceeded to shoot the lady another sheepish smile for hissing like a creep.

"And you didn't even kiss her," Alex sighed, sounding like she had never been more disappointed by her younger sister.

"Excuse me, you only kissed Sam because I accidentally pushed your face into her face."

"Shut up."

Breaking away from her conversation with her sister for a bit, Kara mumbled a thanks and took her boarding pass while allowing her luggage to be checked in. Then she picked up her backpack and started making her way to the domestic flight entrance.

"Besides, it didn't…feel right…to kiss her just like that."

Kara's steps slowed as she thought about the day before, after they had a wholesome post-Christmas dinner at the church with the orphans and Kara had offered to walk Lena back again. Once again, it wasn't a silent walk – they had much to talk about, almost too much. And Kara had remembered wanting _so _badly to kiss Lena right there, even though she was the richest woman in the country and Kara was still just a burgeoning journalist with barely a cent to her name.

Call it a Christmas miracle, but Kara was certain that nothing would ever feel like how she did with Lena again, even if they never saw each other anymore and end up being with completely different people. Lena Luthor was a Christmas miracle.

"She's not just someone you kiss on a whim," Kara decided.

"Never known you to be such a romantic, little sis," Alex teased.

"I'm gonna hang up."

Her sister scoffed and then sobered. "Hey, it's Christmas magic. Just put it at that and come home. Mom misses you."

"Yeah, I'll be –"

"Kara."

The blonde spun around, a round of scolding at the tip of her tongue for the rudeness of interrupting what was obviously a phone call. Only she nearly dropped her phone at the person who had just called her name. She swallowed, ignoring Alex's calling of her name through the phone, and then managing a weak excuse that probably wasn't even an excuse before hanging up.

"Lena," she breathed, gaping at the woman who was ignoring all the curious and familiar looks sent her way as she smiled at the journalist, "what – what are you doing here?"

The raven-haired woman shrugged and waved a dismissive hand at a hulking man behind her, who Kara just realized was her bodyguard, who was also someone she had never seen before. What the hell? Was Lena that famous to warrant a bodyguard? Had Kara been prancing around Metropolis with Lena while risking Lena's safety during the two days they spent together?

"It didn't feel right to…let you go back to National City without saying a proper goodbye," Lena said, a sweet and unrestrained smile on her face. "It's been very fun knowing you."

Kara chuckled a little disbelievingly. "Yeah, it was." She licked her lips and had to use all her power to not let her eyes rove all over the angel before her. "I – it – is it weird that this doesn't feel weird at all?" When Lena tilted her head, smile pinched with curiosity and eyes twinkling, Kara felt like she could die happily. "You. Me. Us."

"Funny. I was kind of thinking the same thing too."

Kara licked her lips and nodded gratefully. "Good. Good."

"I hope this isn't the only time we talk," the CEO offered, raising her brow, and good _lord_.

"I hope not either," the journalist sighed.

"Merry Christmas, Kara."

The blonde gulped, her throat clogging up and her eyes burning all of a sudden. In a leap of a moment, she dropped her backpack and leaned in to wrap her arms around the woman she had only met on Christmas eve but had entirely turned her life around. She buried her face in dark hair and breathed in the cinnamon and freshwater.

"Merry Christmas, Lena."

Kara drew back. She shot Lena a shaky smile, picked up her backpack, and turned around to head towards the gate, not once looking back, not once giving in the urge to just _kiss_ Lena Luthor.

_She's not just someone you kiss on a whim_.

* * *

**yes, i am aware that the clexa part is a little whimsy and not so romantic, but come on, we all know lexa and clarke are fucking idiots **

**yes, i will be writing a follow-up, though i'm not still not sure whether it'll be for new year or valentine's - keep your eyes peeled.**

**no, i don't want to talk about how lena is not the paragon of humanity.**

**no, i have not started on the next chapter for the clexa royalty wip.**

**any other questions? **


End file.
